Blood Bonds and Destiny
by angels in wonderland
Summary: Arthur makes a choice to save Merlin's life, and has to deal with the consequences. Vampire!Merlin slash.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want from me? Gold?" Arthur was struggling to maintain his composure as the man, if it could even be called that, hovered over his servant, mouth covered in blood. "Name your price."

"I don't want your money, Pendragon." The thing laughed. It looked so human, but in it's mouth it had two fangs. He was covered in black tattoos, all symbols that were unrecognizable to Arthur. All evidence pointed to magic, but there was something different about the creature in front of him.

They had been attacked about ten minutes before Arthur realized it was too fast to wound with his sword. It had it's jaw locked around Merlin's throat before they could even see what was coming. They had been on a hunting trip that Merlin had not wanted to go on, and now he lay dying. Arthur was being told that he had a choice. His servant's life could be saved... for a price.

Arthur looked down at Merlin, who was turning more pale with every ounce of blood his heart pumped through his veins and out the wound in his neck. "What magic are you using?"

"I am using no sorcery. I am a creature of the night, your human lore refers to my kind as vampire. We are blessed with the gift of immortality."

Arthur cringed as the monster slowly trailed his tongue up Merlin's neck, eyes never leaving Arthur's. It took in the king's expression and smiled, licking the blood from his lips before he continued. "This boy means something to you, doesn't he?" Merlin's eyes met Arthur's as he struggled to breathe.

"I do not wish to see anyone in my kingdom killed by a disgusting beast like you."

"He is different, though. I have watched you both for many days. Your relationship with this human is very strong." Nothing was making sense to Arthur. The forest was spinning around him. He fought back tears as Merlin's eyes drifted closed.

"How can you save him?"

"I can make him like me."

Arthur stepped forward, hands balled into fists. He wanted to draw his sword, but he knew from his first attempt that an attack would neither hurt the creature nor help his friend. "No."

Godric ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. "Then he will die. It won't be much longer." Arthur shook his head, but the look on his face told the vampire that he was close to breaking. "Last chance, Pendragon. He's down to his last few heartbeats."

Every instinct was screaming at Arthur to refuse. Magic was wrong, and here was living proof right in front of him. He didn't even know yet what the creature wanted in return. He looked down at Merlin and his heart broke imagining life without him.

"Fine, do what you have to! Just save him, _please_." Arthur was shocked when the creature bit into his own flesh and brought his bleeding wrist to Merlin's mouth. He ran over to some shrubs nearby and was sick.

"Drink, my child. My name is Godric. I am your maker."


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur's stomach was completely empty, he looked back to the clearing. There was a deep, rectangular hole in the ground, and Merlin was lying still on the ground next to it. Arthur ran to his side and put his hand on his wrist. There was no pulse.

"He will awaken in three nights."

Still, Arthur's eyes began to burn with tears he fought to hold back. "You're lying, you've killed him."

Godric held his wrist out for Arthur. "Feel, I have no heartbeat either, and yet I am alive." Arthur grabbed his wrist and breathed a sigh of relief. This did not make things much better, though. Only the darkest magic could bring back something living from the dead. "He will require blood to drink." _Definitely dark_.

"I have plenty of prisoners." Arthur was ashamed at how willing he was to let Merlin feed from people, even if they were criminals. He was even more ashamed of the feelings he had for his servant that were becoming harder to ignore every damn day. He denied each of these feelings and told himself he simply just cared for Merlin the way he should care for any dedicated servant. Arthur had a look of self-disgust on his face, which Godric took as a reaction to Merlin's new needs.

"You'll get used to it if you truly want Merlin to remain a part of your life. Now, there will be other hungers besides the thirst for blood that Merlin will have difficulty controlling as a new vampire." Arthur looked at him questioningly. "But I'm sure you have many willing women that you can lend to him." The thought made Arthur's stomach turn.

"Anything else I should know?" He was curious but wanted the conversation with the vampire to be over as soon as possible.

"He will need to sleep during the day, and exposure to sunlight will kill him." Arthur would have to come up with a reason that Merlin could only do chores at night. It sounded ridiculous, but he was king, so who would question him? _Probably everybody._ Godric continued, "Some vampires are blessed with an ability, like flying or telepathy. He may be one of the lucky ones, considering his... condition."

"Condition?" Arthur looked completely puzzled.

Godric smiled. His fangs were no longer there. "Oh, why ruin the surprise?"

Then Godric picked up Merlin, much more cautiously than Arthur had expected, and lowered Merlin along with himself into the hole. "It's almost sunrise, your majesty." Arthur nodded and walked back to the horses, although every bone in his body wanted to stay by the site and wait for the three nights until he knew Merlin was safe. He stopped when he heard Godric's voice behind him.

"One more thing I should mention Pendragon. Merlin will be mine." Arthur turned around to glare at him angrily. "I will allow you two much time together, but he will always obey my commands and come to me when I call." Arthur balled his hands into tight fists. "I'm not a cruel man."

"You are no man."

"I just want a companion, and I chose Merlin because of his loyalty. I hope you can understand." Merlin was already _Arthur's_ companion, though. With an almost invisible swipe of Godric's hand, Merlin and the vampire disappeared beneath the dirt.

x x x

Arthur spent most of the three days and nights awake and pacing, wondering if he had made the right decision. In his desperation he had turned Merlin into something that Camelot had fought against for so long. So many emotions were overwhelming him. Fear over what Merlin was about to become. Guilt over making Merlin go hunting with him instead of giving him the day off that he deserved, and for being so selfish by turning him into a monster instead of choosing to live without him. And a morbid curiosity that Arthur tried to deny.

After two days, Guinevere knocked on his door. "Arthur, you haven't eaten in days. Have you even slept?"

"I'm fine, Gwen. Thank you." He brushed her off gently when she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Where's Merlin?"

Arthur had had enough time to create a reason for his absence. "We passed Ealdor on our hunting trip. I let him spend a few days with his mother."

Gwen smiled. "Where did the sudden act of kindness come from? Realize you've been a bit too hard on him?" More guilt. The story he told Guinevere should have been the truth. Merlin should have gotten a few days off every once in a while, but Arthur had been more concerned with his own well being, and now Merlin was paying for it.

"Yes, something like that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to attend to." Gwen curtseyed and left the room.

Arthur managed a few hours of sleep that night, and the next day he worked on gathering wood and boarding up the windows of the guest chambers a few rooms down from his room. Then, he waited.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third night, about an hour before sunset, Arthur made his way down to the dungeon. He relieved the guards of their duties for a few minutes while he found the worst offender he could. He grabbed a man who had violently murdered his wife, who had been with child. Arthur felt that his choice was more justified this way. The man was sentenced to death, and that is what he would get.

Arthur put the man in shackles, brought him to the clearing in the woods, and chained him to a large tree. Arthur and the now confused and terrified man only had to wait a few minutes before the sun was down. The prisoner shrieked as two ghostly pale, tattooed hands burst from the dirt.

"Silence," Arthur told him. There was no sympathy in Arthur's heart for the man who was about to be eaten alive. After all, he was sure the poor woman that this man had killed had been absolutely terrified when her husband had come at her with an ax.

As Godric's torso emerged, he saw another set of hands grasping at the dirt. Arthur made a move to help him, but Godric reached down and pulled him halfway out of the ground with one hand.

Arthur looked at the new Merlin for the first time. He was covered in dirt, but Arthur could tell that he was even paler than before, something that he had previously thought was impossible. He looked confused, understandably, and he lifted himself out of the ground with must more strength and grace than normal. This confused Merlin even more.

He turned to Godric. "What have you done to me?" There was no fear in Merlin's voice, though. This surprised Arthur, considering Merlin's last waking moments of his life had involved having his blood drained into the other man's mouth.

"I have given you a new life, my child." It annoyed Arthur that Godric called Merlin his child.

"Yeah, after he took the one you already had."

Merlin looked at Arthur for the first time. He tilted his head to the side and dirt fell from his face. "Arthur?" Arthur took a step toward Merlin, but a second later Merlin was standing right in front of him. They were both startled, but Arthur opened his arms and pulled Merlin close to him.

"For once it's good to see you Merlin." Merlin leaned into him for a moment but then backed away quickly. It was then that Arthur saw Merlin's fangs for the first time.

"Those will come out when you're hungry, Merlin. For blood or for sex."

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly. He wondered for a moment which Merlin wanted from him, and then felt incredibly stupid because Merlin would never want the latter from him. Nor did he _want_ Merlin to want it from him. At least, that's what he told himself repeatedly during the next few moments.

Merlin reached up and covered his mouth. "I—I'm so sorry, Arthur. It's just—"

"It's okay, Merlin." This whole situation was not okay. "It's fine." This was so not fine.

Merlin turned to Godric. He looked scared for the first time that night. "I can hear his heart beating from here."

Godric simply nodded his head. "There is much I must explain to you, my child. The first being your thirst. You will drink human blood. I see that your friend has brought you breakfast. It seems to be trying to escape." Arthur had been too distracted to notice that the prisoner had managed to get himself out of his shackles. He had only been out for a few seconds and hadn't made it very far.

"Fetch him for us, Merlin." Merlin ran, almost invisibly, and brought the prisoner back to Arthur and Godric. He was holding the man's hands behind his back.

"Now, drink."

Merlin looked shocked. "I can't."

"Merlin, you need to learn to drink human blood or you will die a slow and painful death."

"But I'll kill him—"

"You probably will, yes." Godric didn't seem to care.

"I won't do it!" But Merlin did not step away. He moved closer to the man's neck, inhaling deeply. Arthur could tell he was fighting every urge that was screaming at him. The man began crying and pleading, and Merlin looked even more distressed.

"He killed his wife, who was with child." Arthur tried to ease Merlin's fear of hurting the murderer.

"I don't care, I'm not going to do it." Merlin was beginning to shake.

Godric walked up behind Merlin and put a hand on his shoulder. "As your maker, I command you, drink from this man." As soon as Godric spoke those words, Merlin's mouth was latched on to the prisoner's neck. The prisoner flailed and tried to escape, but he was hopeless in the vampire's grasp. Merlin moaned and sunk his fangs in deeper.

"It feels good, doesn't it? The blood, the power..." Godric said sensually. He trailed his fingers down Merlin's arm.

"That's enough, monster."

"Is it? The two most primal hungers we have intertwine more often than not." Arthur was not sure what disgusted him more... the fact that Merlin was drinking a man's blood and moaning while doing so, the effect that the moaning was having on Arthur, or Godric not taking his dead hands off of his servant. Arthur took the liberty of taking them off himself. Despite the strength Godric possessed, he let Arthur push him away.

"My child, if you want to have sex with this man, I recommend doing so while he is still alive. If you drain him first, it is much less enjoyable." Merlin nearly choked and shook his head as much as he could while remaining attached to his meal.

"Thanks, Merlin," Arthur said. "I don't know how much more I can handle seeing today."

The man was unconscious by then. "Finish him off," Godric said. Soon after, the man met his death sentence.

Merlin dropped the man and looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"Do not be sorry. It is your nature to feed upon the lesser creatures, and it was a fate he brought upon himself.

"So what, I only kill criminals?" Merlin still looked upset.

"You don't have to kill anyone. I will train you to drink without draining."

"I didn't feel like I could stop."

"You will need much practice and patience, but in time you will master it."

Merlin looked more at ease now. "So I can feed on prisoners and let them live?"

Arthur didn't see how this would work, though. "We can't have prisoners going on about the king's manservant snacking on them in the middle of the night!"

Godric had an answer for that, too. "There is another thing I must tell you. Our kind possess the ability to manipulate the minds of humans." Merlin and Arthur both looked intrigued. "Vampires in this area call it glamoring. You can erase memories, create events... all you need is concentration and eye contact."

"That could be fun." Merlin elbowed Arthur.

"There is no way you are trying that on me." Still, there a hint of a smile on Arthur's face. With all the changes going on, this was still his Merlin.

"There are a few things you could practice on Arthur, such as safe feeding." Godric continued, "I know you would be more careful with him than you would with another human."

"I'm not drinking from Arthur, there's no way." Merlin crossed his arms and looked at Arthur for backup. Arthur had no idea what to say. The thought of Merlin drinking blood was still new and mildly horrifying, and he was already having trouble looking past the fact that Merlin was basically a monster now, something that he would have killed without hesitation in the past. On the other hand, Arthur began to think about the hum of Merlin moaning against his neck, his tongue running across his skin and... wait, what the hell was he thinking? Arthur was simply delusional from exhaustion and stress. Still, he didn't like the idea of Merlin feeding off of strangers or friends.

"I—I would consider it." Merlin's mouth dropped in shock and Arthur could see that his teeth were back to normal.

"Absolutely not, I won't do that to you!"

"It would help you retain some of your humanity by adding an emotional aspect to feeding," Godric suggested.

Arthur looked at Merlin reassuringly. "You know I trust you, Merlin. With my life."

"The answer is no. I could kill you," he added softly.

"I doubt that, considering the self-control you showed before your first meal. Despite being a starving newborn, if I had not commanded you to drink, I do not think you would have," Godric told him. "Young vampires normally have incredibly poor impulse control. Either way, we will simply have to practice feeding and glamoring on more prisoners. Or perhaps on some of the local drunks. I'm sure Camelot has a few."

"Right, let's bring Merlin to the tavern!" Arthur said sarcastically. "His favorite place in the world."

Merlin suddenly became curious. "Can vampires get drunk?"

Godric smiled at this and Arthur rolled his eyes.. "Yes. While human food and drink is disgusting to us, feeding from a drunk human has an intoxicating effect on us."

"By all means, let's take the new vampire with impulse controls to the tavern to get drunk!" Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed to be the only one not dealing with this whole situation. He was already wary of Godric and hated him for nearly killing his best friend (though he would never tell Merlin that he considered him that). Arthur did not want to see Merlin lose his gentle nature, or his... _Merlinness._

"Would you not like to see what happens?" Godric looked amused.

"No, I do not wish to to use Merlin's new... _affliction_ as means of entertainment."

"Very well then. We should probably head back to Camelot." Godric stated. Arthur noticed that the vampire seemed to think he was in control. "Would you mind showing me around the castle?"

"Why yes, I would actually," Arthur said harshly. "I want you nowhere near my people. You will sleep in the dirt where you belong."

Surprisingly, Godric nodded his head. "That is fine. I will let you know, however, that Merlin will not leave my side once the sun rises." Arthur looked to Merlin, expecting him to argue about sleeping with Godric. Merlin said nothing, which further frustrated Arthur. He even looked pleased, probably because Godric made him feel more valuable in that moment than Arthur ever had. Arthur so desperately wanted Merlin to share his hatred of Godric, and it made him angry that he didn't. In fact, Merlin seemed to adore his maker.

"Merlin will be given chambers in the castle," Arthur said. "I have already boarded up a room for him."

"The he will share that room with me," Godric said matter-of-factly. Still, nothing from his servant.

"Merlin, why are you putting up with this?" Arthur almost yelled. Merlin looked hurt and there was a touch of guilt in his expression.

Godric stepped in between them protectively. "One cannot understand the instant bond between a vampire and his or her maker. It is a connection deeper than any human love. We can sense eachother's emotions. I can tell by the guilt Merlin feels about this that you too had shared a special bond."

"Share. Not shared." Arthur had spoken before he could think. He felt embarrassed, but continued. "Or at least, I thought we did."

Merlin stepped around Godric and put his hand on Arthur's shoulder. He looked hurt. "Of course we do." He squeezed Arthur's shoulder too hard with his unpracticed strength. Arthur winced and pulled out of Merlin's grip. "Sorry, I'm not used to this."

"It's fine, you've only been a vampire for about an hour." He did forgive Merlin, but still spoke the words a bit spitefully. Arthur was having a small temper tantrum and he knew it. He didn't care, though. He was furious and jealous and in denial. Arthur turned his thoughts back to the disagreement. It really all came down to Merlin. Would he make Merlin sleep underground because he hated Godric and their stupid bond?

"Okay, you can both sleep in the castle," he said with disgust. "Under the conditions that you will not _kill _anyone. You can feed from certain people that I approve of, and will erase their memories."

"Excellent," Godric said with a smile. His fangs were out. "We can get started immediately."


	4. Chapter 4

"How about him?" Merlin pointed to a man entering the tavern. "Thomas."

"The shoemaker?" Arthur looked at Merlin, who shrugged. "I suppose he has been causing a lot of trouble recently, drinking far too much and getting into fights."

"So, him?" Merlin was looking at Arthur, as if he needed permission. All things considered, Arthur thought, he did.

"I suppose he is as good as we're going to get for now."

"We could go to the dungeons," Godric said. Arthur could tell he was trying to play into Merlin's good nature. Godric probably wouldn't care if Merlin decided to go after all of the women and children, leaving out the glamoring.

"I've already taken a prisoner out of there, what are they going to think if I march in there and send the guards away again?"

"I understand. So, what else do we know about this man?"

x x x

Five minutes later, the three of them entered the tavern. Godric sat next to their victim and ordered him an ale. He made friendly conversation while Merlin and Arthur grabbed a table across the room. Arthur ordered a drink for himself. He needed it.

"Their talking about women." Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "You can hear them?"

Merlin nodded. "I can hear everyone in this building. Including the couple upstairs." He looked down at his hands awkwardly. "This is so strange."

Arthur didn't know what was said next, but Godric raised his eyebrows suggestively and suddenly Thomas was throwing his chair back and glaring down at him. The vampire stood up, but even then he was only at eye level with the man's chest.

"What happened?"

"He said that he was with the most incredible woman last night, with breasts like—anyways he said the woman was Martha, the shoemaker's wife." Arthur laughed, although he knew how wrong the situation was. But Godric had promised to help Merlin recreate all of the man's memories of the night. Arthur just hoped no one else had overheard Godric. He didn't want more rumors than what already spread through the tavern.

Godric let the larger man lift him right off of the ground. If this were anything other than a staged situation, Arthur was sure that the vampire could toss the man across the room before he could lay a hand on him. Thomas threw Godric down across the table. As soon as his fist met Godric's face, Arthur was behind him, pulling his arms behind his back. Thomas struggled against his grip until he realized who was holding him.

"This is the _third _time I have had to pull you off of another customer." He flashed a charming smile at one of the barmaids. "I cannot have you causing a scene in such a fine establishment."

"Your highness, I am terribly sorry. I do have good cause, though. This man—"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses." Arthur cut him off before he could repeat the accusation for everyone to hear. He guided the man through the back door, Merlin in tow. Godric waited a few moments for the attention to die down before following them outside.

Arthur released him and Theodore stumbled until his back was against the wall. He saw Godric moving toward him and the terrifying hunger in Merlin's expression and looked at Arthur questioningly. "What is this about?" Godric and Merlin stepped close to the man, crowding him further against the wall.

"I don't under—" The man fell silent as soon as he met Godric's gaze.

"Theodore, listen to me now," the vampire said smoothly. "My friend and I are going to drink from you. You will stay silent and you must not fight it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Merlin was watching with wide eyes. Arthur was quite amazed himself.

"Good." Godric smiled and broke the eye contact. "Merlin, you may feed now." He tilted Theodore's head to the side to give Merlin better access. His friend's fangs clicked out—Arthur saw it happen this time—and sank into the man's neck. Soon after Merlin began Godric followed, biting into the other side. Theodore remained calm. In fact, he almost looked bored. Arthur shifted on his feet uncomfortably as Godric grabbed the back of Merlin's head, pulling them both deeper into the man's throat. He decided to go back inside after Godric's fingers started running through the other vampire's hair. Arthur felt like he was intruding on some incredibly odd private moment.

He tried to get the image of the scene outside out of his head as he smiled and nodded at the patrons who were clapping him on the back for stopping the fight. Arthur ordered two more drinks for himself. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was definitely feeling the alcohol by the time he showed Godric and Merlin their chambers. He was glad to get away from them. Arthur had had enough of their "connection" and intense glances that seemed to last forever.

Arthur chose a room right across the hall from his. He told himself that it was so he could keep an eye on Godric. He told himself that it was not an excuse to be close to Merlin. It definitely was not.

Arthur was comfortable and just about to drift to sleep when he heard it. It was faint at first, just quiet moans. They got loader and Arthur put a pillow over his head to drown out the sounds coming from the other room. He felt sick, and very angry. The thought of that horrible disgusting creature touching Merlin was infuriating. He had to resist the urge to walk out of his room and bang on the door.

And since when was Merlin interested in men? Arthur reminded himself that Godric was nothing close to a real man. Their physical actions were probably a result of whatever dark magic linked the two of them together. Arthur convinced himself that the sound of them having sex was only bothering him because it was causing him to lose sleep. He was the king, and they were being irresponsible by keeping him awake. He would make sure to tell them that later.

With a pillow still over his head and complete satisfaction with his conclusion that his annoyance was not related in any way to jealousy, Arthur fell asleep.

x x x

An hour later Arthur woke up to Merlin climbing into his bed.

"Merlin, what the hell are you doing? Get out, you're covered in dirt."

"Not any more. We—erm... I bathed." Arthur pushed the horrible image of Merlin bathing with Godric out of his head.

Arthur stared at him, looking completely confused. "What are you doing in my bed?" Not that Arthur objected. "Are you done spooning your boyfriend? Because you're not getting any of that here."

Merlin looked ashamed. "I wanted to talk to you."

"And you felt the need to do this in my bed, in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I'll be asleep during the day... and I find your warmth comforting. Everything feels so cold right now." Merlin avoided Arthur's gaze and chose to look at his hands instead. "Do you mind?"

"I suppose not." Arthur rolled onto his side to face Merlin, who was now lying on his stomach, propped up on this elbows with his chin resting in his palms. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know if you are angry with me." Merlin looked down again. His pale cheeks took up a pink color.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of what I am now. It's almost like... magic."

"Merlin, if you had magic that would be another story. _I _ chose this for you to save your life."

"I understand. But I have to drink from people. I feel horrible about it, but I crave it like nothing I've ever felt before." Merlin looked distraught. "And I hate myself for that."

"Well I could never hate you." Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You may be annoying, incompetent, and a bit of a girl sometimes, but I have never even disliked you." Arthur smiled. "Well, maybe a bit in the beginning." Arthur remembered the fight they had the first time the met.

"It's okay, I thought you were a prat." Merlin laughed. "Actually, I still think you're a prat." He shoved Arthur's shoulder playfully. Arthur lightly punched him back.

"And you let me know it." Arthur laughed. Their relationship had changed so much since then.

Arthur's expression suddenly became serious. "You are not angry with me, are you? For deciding to have you changed?" Arthur had been worried about that since he had said yes. Making such a huge choice on Merlin's behalf had been—was still terrifying.

"Of course not. Arthur, you saved me. I would not be alive... or whatever you call this, if it weren't for you. And I never got to thank you for that."

"Don't mention it." And Arthur meant that. He did not want to have this uncomfortable conversation ever again. He felt like they were two girls who had just gotten over an argument.

So Arthur, being a complete "dollop-head", blurted out an even more uncomfortable conversation starter.

"So, this whole being into men thing... is that new?" He hadn't meant to mention it so soon, but he could not get the sounds of Merlin and Godric together out of his head. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

"Well, um... I'm sorry if you heard anything..." Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly as a confirmation that he had. "I've never been with a man before, at least not like that. I've always mostly been interested in women. There has been an exception before. Will, from Ealdor." He didn't elaborate any more on the topic of Will. "It's not even about gender. It transpires that. It's about—"

"The bond, I know." Arthur interrupted a bit too harshly.

"Why does that make you angry?"

"He nearly _killed_ you. Why are you alright with that?" Arthur was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I understand you point of view, but I see it as being given a new life." No.

"You call this life? Your heart isn't even beating. You are practically dead!"

Merlin sighed. "My skills have improved greatly. I am fast and strong, so I can fight better."

"Once you stop being such a klutz." Merlin ignored Arthur's comment.

"I can protect you now." Merlin gazed at Arthur. The king could see so much emotion in those eyes. So much dedication. It was stirring up emotions that Arthur did not want to face.

"It's not you job to protect me, Merlin."

"It is."

They lay in silence for a few minute. It was a comfortable silence. Arthur had almost fallen asleep again when Merlin spoke. "I better get to polishing your armor. He hesitantly climbed out of Arthur's bed.

"And my boots," Arthur added.

"Good night, sire."

"Goodnight, Merlin"

Merlin grabbed the armor and boots and took them back to his chambers and polished until the sun rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the delay in posting! I am currently wrapped up in a huge Merlin/Supernatural fanfic, and it is taking up most of my writing time. I'll try to be better with this one.**

An hour before sunset the next day Arthur was knocking on Merlin—and Godric's—door. He was relieved when Merlin was the one who answered. "Good morning, sire," Merlin said out of habit. His hair was disheveled from sleeping and Arthur had to resist the urge to reach over and fix it. Merlin rubbed his eyes and blinked at Arthur.

"Plan on sleeping all night, then?"

Merlin stretched and yawned. "No, no I'm up."

"Good, I need you. We are riding out to the city of Caerleon. We have a source there that tells us that Morgana has been sighted near a small cave north of the city."

"Right, let me just let Godric know." Merlin stepped back into the room and closed the door behind him. A minute later he reappeared in the doorway, looking annoyed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, fine. Godric just didn't want me to go. I told him my first and foremost duty was to you. He didn't like that very much." Merlin laughed and walked with Arthur down the corridor. Arthur could tell he was having a difficult time walking at a normal speed.

"Still getting used to your new legs?"

"I feel like I'm _crawling_."

"At least I won't always have to be waiting on you anymore," Arthur teased. His point was proven when Merlin got his newly polished armor on in just under thirty seconds.

"I hate to say this, Merlin, but I feel like I may actually have a use for you now." Merlin beamed at the compliment. He reached for Arthur's sword, but cried out as soon as he touched it. Arthur reached out and caught the falling weapon.

"No, Arthur!" Arthur pulled away as Merlin tried to knock the sword out of his hand.

"Merlin, what is your problem?"

"The sword, it's been poisoned!" He held out his hand, showing Arthur a large burn that covered his palms and fingers. The king wrapped his fingers cautiously around the handle, feeling nothing but the cool metal. He put the sword down on his bed and took Merlin's hand in his own, inspecting the burn. He was shocked at how cold his servants skin was.

"Merlin, there's nothing wrong with my sword." He ran his finger gently over Merlin's palm. The injury was already starting to heal. "How is this..."

"Healing powers," Merlin said, looking surprised nonetheless.

"Well, that will come in handy."

"Why, do you plan on hurting me any time soon?" Arthur dropped Merlin's hand and whacked the side of his head playfully. Normally it would have hurt and Merlin would have complained, but he just laughed. Arthur found himself thinking that he loved seeing Merlin's smile, loved the feeling he got when their hands had touched, but he quickly forced those feelings away.

"Before we leave, why don't we ask Godric about your hand?" Arthur grabbed his seemingly harmless sword and left the room, Merlin in tow. They nearly ran into Godric in the hall.

"Hello, Arthur," Godric said blankly. Arthur simply nodded in response.

"Godric, Arthur's sword burned me but did nothing to him. Why is that?"

Godric looked between the two of them apologetically. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. The sword must be silver plated."

"Yes," Arthur said, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Silver burns our kind, I must have forgotten to mention that." Arthur looked like he was about to throw Godric through the wall.

"Must have forgotten? Don't you think that's an important piece of information?" Arthur was raising his voice now. Godric stepped forward threateningly. His eyes flared with anger.

"You will show me respect, _boy_." At that Merlin stepped in between them, looking just as menacing as Godric had.

"As long as you are living in Camelot, Arthur is your king." The shorter vampire looked up at Merlin, clearly surprised. "And _you _will show _him_ respect."

Godric glared at Merlin, but nodded. "Very well, I do hope you enjoy your trip." He said, voice filled with contempt. He shot one more angry look before going back to his room.

* * *

The knights had been traveling for four hours when they reached the city of Caerleon. There was not a single person out on the streets. Arthur immediately sensed danger. "It should not be this quiet," he said as they tied up their horses. "Keep your weapons ready." Just as the knights were drawing their swords, the heard a cry from one of the houses. Seconds later the square was full of people, all armed.

Arthur tried to keep an eye on Merlin, who he could tell was trying hard not to move too quickly as they fought their way through the crowds. They were outnumbered two to one, but Arthur's men had gone up against far worse and come out unharmed. Arthur only started to worry when he saw Percival being held up two feet into the the air by nothing he could see. In front of him stood a man, arm outstretched and palm toward Percival. Rage filled Arthur as he charged at the man, but he was soon stopped when he hit an invisible force. It felt as though he had run face first into a brick wall. He fell to the ground and there was soon another man, eyes glowing gold, standing over him with a sword to Arthur's chest. He struggled to get up, but the man was holding him still with magic.

Arthur screamed in pain as the sword pierced through a weak spot in his armor and into his side.


End file.
